poseidon_swrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Major 12/12-0068
MJR 12/12-0068, nicknamed "Twelve" was a clone trooper major, serving the Galactic Republic. He led Hawkbat Battalion ever since the first Battle of Geonosis in 22 BBY. The Battalion was almost completely wiped out after being ordered to march on a spider column, but survived due to the actions of then Captain CT-65/91-6210. Twelve lead Hawkbat for most of the war but has been recently transferred to a detachment of the 327th Star Corps aboard the Republic Cruiser Liberator to replace MJR 1191 Crux, who in turn replaced the late MJR 1212 Tech. Appearance Being a clone of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, he stands at 1.83 metres or 6 foot tall. His armour is battle-hardened, littered with scratches and scorch marks. He hangs two ribbons of his pauldron, one indicating skill in Z95 Headhunter piloting and the other in respect for Major Tech. Macrobinoculars have been fastened to the top of his helmet, occasionally these get on his nerves and really wishes he could take them off if they weren't superglued on. His belt is adorned with 3 holsters, 2 above either thigh and a third hanging on the back of it, and a belt around his chest and back holding his DC-15S Carbine. Under his armour, Twelve looks like any other clones, his hair like any other trooper but his sideburns are cut in 2 rectangular shapes and a strip of hair on his chin. Missions and Operations Most operations of Hawkbat Battalion are unknown, but the first was in 22 BBY during the first battle of Geonosis. The 576 clone troopers marched directly into a separatist spider column, as per their orders. K-Company leader, Captain CT-65/91-6210 had risked his own life to stay behind in a crater to pull in the remaining survivors. Those survivors being Twelve, SGT Green and another unidentified clone trooper. They hid in that crater for 3 hours, watching battle droids of all sorts pass over until a casevac team arrived in an LAAT/i It is believed Hawkbat Battalion were present at the Battle of Muunilist, donned with brown cloaks but this has never been confirmed. After several deployments throughout the Clone War, Twelve was finally transferred to Republic Cruiser Liberator to fill in as major for a 327th Star Corps detachment stationed there. He keeps in contact with the past Major, MJR 1191 Crux and asks for advice occasionally. Especially with CPL 8655 John's interesting speech patterns and suggestions. Relationships Though Twelve is still new to the Liberator, everyone makes him feel like he's been here all his life. Apparently he acts, thinks and speaks similarly to Crux so anyone who was remotely friendly with Crux speaks as if they were the same person. Twelve was one of the early clones, not as early as the Null-Class ARCs but before the Alpha-Class, when they were still ironing out any unwanted kinks. Due to this he tends to disagree to particular orders, especially given by certain people that he deems unfit or annoying even if he doesn't openly voice his opinion. He wishes to become friendly with at least a few troopers from each regiment, but due to his crippling depression and slight anxiety it doesn't seem like it'll happen though he believes he gets on well with most of 5th Fleet, and a few of the commanders from other regiments. The Navy are people Twelve tends to not want to be around if he can help it due to a slight 'up themselves' stigma, though some among their ranks are not bad. The 327th Star Corps aboard the ship have all earned his friendship rather quickly and spends most of his time with them. Sources http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/CT-12/12-0068 http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Hawkbat_Battalion Category:Clone Trooper Lore